


Drabble: Perfectly Submissive

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Perfectly Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles from an old notebook, all undated. Posted 2003-03-25.

'Kneel', and he kneels, 'present' and he does. Lets the hands ghost over his body, warm breath blowing in his ear, twirling around like a wayward bristle full of baby blue paint, the color of the sky.

Beard bristles over his back and he thinks he can feel the small scar over Sean's eye as it touches his spine, his back, his ass. No boathook could rip him apart the way Sean's cock does, splintering Viggo's resolve into shatters of colored glass, the stained-glass windows of his heart. Freeing it.

There's freedom in being commanded. There's freedom in being claimed.


End file.
